


Day Eight: Alt Prompt, Nightmares

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Verbal Abuse, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Eight: Alt Prompt, NightmaresOrYour deepest insecurities always attack you when the lights are out
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Day Eight: Alt Prompt, Nightmares

Hanzo couldn't move

He couldn't think

He couldn't _breathe_

How could he?

Cornered by three of the most important people in his life

Only for them to tell him how they truly felt about him

All of his deepest fears coming to fruition

Genji, Angela and Jesse all stood in front of him looking equal levels of angered and disgusted

"You have no idea how much damage you have caused have you? I saved your brother after you all but murdered him, he physically and mentally destroyed. Why on earth would you, a murderer and a monster deserve forgiveness?" Anglea spat at him, her blue eyes seething with rage. Hanzo had never seen the doctor looking so angry.

"I-I..." Hanzo attempted to respond, but the guilt flowing so thick through his veins stopped any and all words.

"He is a disgrace, Angela, we all know this. Do you really think I ever looked up to you? You are weak and pathetic, father was right in everything he did to you. The elders were too kind to you with their treatment, they should have done far worse to you" Genji sneered as he got closer to Hanzo's face. The ninja's visor was up and Hanzo winced seeing all the small scars that surrounded his eyes and lined his nose

He caused that

He destroyed everything he touched

He had ruined Genji's life

Genji's face was barely inches from his, the younger's eyes glaring through him

"You are beyond redemption, I hope you suffer a fate worse than death"

The ninja slowly stepped back which only left one person...

_Jesse_

The gunslinger's gaze that normally held love and tenderness toward him was filled with an icy hatred that pierced right through Hanzo's heart

"You know I never loved ya right? How the fuck could you expect me to love a pathetic mess of a man such as you, hell, you ain't even a man" Hanzo didn't think the aching in his heart could get worse, but he was wrong.

Hearing the voice of the man that he loved so dearly say such hurtful and hateful things to him hurt more then any dagger could

But he deserved it all

He deserved every single bit of hatred the three held against him

He was a monster

He ruined **everything**

"You're a monster," Angela said lowly

"Beyond redemption" Genji followed

"You ain't even worth the air you breathe" Jesse continued

All three of them continued to chant words of hatred and repugnance

It all began to blur together

It was all true

Pathetic

Useless

Disgusting

Callous

_Beautiful_

Cruel

Cynical

_Love of ma life_

Love...

Jesse?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanzo felt as if he had fallen as his eyes shot open, heart pounding in his chest.

It was dark but still familiar

A warm and gentle weight was in the middle of his chest

His harsh breaths slowly became calmer in the silence of his and Jesse's shared bedroom

A dream

A nightmare

None of it was real

"Baby? You with me?" Hanzo let his head roll to the side, Jesse laying next to him looking at him with unconditional love and tenderness in his eyes.

Hanzo exhaled shakily and nodded

"Yes... I am awake. I apologize for waking you"

"None of that now, that sounded like one hell of a nightmare... you were chantin' stuff" The gunslinger's hand moved from his chest to the underside of his jaw, gently cupping it.

Hanzo unconsciously moved into the warm touch, tears welling in his eyes

"Don't you dare say it was nothin, I can tell from the state of ya it wasn't. Do you wanna talk about it?" Jesse cut him off before he even had the chance to protest.

"Not particularly, my guess it was just some insecurities coming to the surface" Hanzo shrugged.

"Well you don't listen to anythin' they have to say alright? I promise you that I will spend the rest of my days drowning them out if that's what it takes" Hanzo huffed out a small laugh as a smile crept onto his face

"I don't think anyone could get you to stop talking even if they tried"

"You know you love it sugar"

"Yes... Yes I do"

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this one, I think it’s my favorite one I’ve written 
> 
> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
